


Protection Oath

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [511]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oaths & Vows, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He's never told anyone about what happened that night more than four months ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 November 2016  
> Word Count: 157  
> Prompt: things you said when you were scared  
> Summary: He's never told anyone about what happened that night more than four months ago.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximate twenty-one weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was not what I was expecting at first, but the muses were quite adamant that I write this. I have a feeling this will be brought up again at some point before this project is finished. I can't wait to explore it further.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's never told anyone about what happened that night more than four months ago. Not Patrick, not Damien, not Ann, and especially not Simone. There is a very good chance that Simone will never speak to him again if he tells her what he witnessed that night and never divulged. It weighs heavily on his heart, but he can't share what happened. It would cause more heartache than he's willing to dole out to anyone he considers family.

It's not every night that you find yourself cursed by the deceased sister of the woman you just shot and killed, only to have that curse lifted and turned into a promise to protect said woman when she's brought back to life. Just thinking about it makes him nervous. He and Simone have shared a lot about their issues with that night, but he still can't bring himself to explaining how he swore an oath to Kelly like that.


End file.
